<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480559">Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think that was the first time I’ve heard you laugh that wasn’t, uh, you know.” He made some vague gestures obviously meant to reference their meetings on the Mechonis. “It’s nice, really.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Egil didn’t quite remember what made him laugh, and he supposed that didn’t matter. Not when he realized Shulk was staring at him, a smile on his face and his eyes sparkling in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you’re looking at me like that?” Egil cleared his throat, the laugh dying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that was the first time I’ve heard you laugh that wasn’t, uh, you know.” He made some vague gestures obviously meant to reference their meetings on the Mechonis. “It’s nice, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I see.” Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he had truly laughed in quite a while. How… embarrassing. He cleared his throat before looking back to Shulk. “Still, no reason to react like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t laughed like that around me before, though.” Shulk tilted his head to the side. “Is it wrong of me to think this is a bit of progress in our relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a laugh, Shulk.” He shook his head, despite the fact the Homs was actually very much onto something. “No reason for you to look too deeply into it.”</span>
</p><p><span>“If you say so…” Shulk shrugged. “That doesn’t change that your happy laugh is nice, though.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Egil sputtered a bit, looking away as Shulk tried to get a look at his eyes. “Do you ever think about what you say before you say it?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I do, unless I’m in a panic.” Shulk leaned against Egil’s shoulder. “It’s fun seeing you caught off guard, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that is enough, I’m not talking to you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil…!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>